Aira the wolf woman
by Bunnyfire
Summary: This is a story about a young woman named Aira she is my character I know its selfish but I want a anime character in my story so yeah, sorry if you don't approve, but I put a lot of work into this story I hope all like it! . . Madara/Aira. I don't not own Naruto, but I own Aira and a few of the other made up characters.. If people don't like don't read simple thank you.
1. info

New Character ME!

Info on Aira. me the Author.

Name. Aira Urufu (meaning "Moonlight and Goddess" last name meaning wolf).

Age-18-118, is immortal,(looks 18, in the begging she is 18, but in the future she really is 118 but still looks 18, age as a normal human).

Zodiac sing. Leo, wood pig.

Ring position. Left pinky finger, rings meaning "sky," dark/light green, sing Kuu.

Occupation. The Village of wolves (made up)then nowhere, then in the Akatsuki.

Rank. S-class ANBU, then rogue, then S-class criminal.

Fur/eyes, Wolf/form. Fur white like snow with a very light almost can't see tint of silver, eyes crystal blue mixed with a light crystal green.

Hair/eyes, Human/form. Long and very spiky dark forest green hair with a tint of lighter forest green, length just above the hips, long bangs are like Madara's but has bangs covering up my left eye and right eye, but is parted a little where my right eye is, eyes dark crystal Green mix with a light crystal blue.

Looks, Wolf/form. Slender and fragile, spiky fur, shiny, silky, very soft and light, canines very sharp, length of canines are about 6/7cm long, sharp claws 4/5 cm long, a long glossy and soft tail, height 4'f5.

Looks, Human/form. I have a canine tooth slightly sticking out of my mouth (like kiba's) my back has old whip lash scars, slender and fragile, D-17 breast size, height 6'f0.

Clothing. when I'm in my Human form. I like to wear light very light clothing, I wear a sleeveless dark green sweat shirt and a dark green almost black skirt that goes to the middle of my thigh and black short pants that go under the skirt, it's cut up the left side, for leg leverage, I wear ninja fish-netting on my right leg, my headband is tied loosely around my neck.

I wear a black cloth that I wrap around my face and a black cloak with a hod that goes to my feet it hides my long spiky dark forest green hair when I'm in a village or around humans, so no one can see me or identity me, I wear black ninja sandals. When I was in war, I wear white aroma like Madara's aroma but my aroma is hell light and strong, it was a tight fit and it cling to me, but to me it fits just fine underneath my aroma I wear a dark green suit, like Madara's but its green and smaller.

Personality, Human and Wolf. Quiet, Sweet, kind, very sensitive, shy/timed two Humans she doesn't know, has very strong motherly feelings and love, hyper at times, meat crazy, VERY loyal to her master no one else, hard to anger, easy to get on her good side again, wont hesitate if given the order to kill, but if given the order to take care of something acts as if it was a pup, can lash out if threatened or starving, feels lonely sometimes and depressed.

Likes, Wolf/form. To run, standing in the rain, howling at the moon, chasing things or stuff, standing near cliffs, wind, snow, hunting, swimming, sniffing, being petted, being rubbed softly on the ears, running in a field with lots of flowers, being out side at night, to be alone, puppies, caves, dens, any type of meat, grass, sweets like honey and dangos, sleeping on the floor or the foot of a bed, play fighting and the idea of raising a puppy or puppies.

Likes, Human/form. Being cuddled, reading, drawing, hair being down, dancing, walking, playing my ocarina, singing, cooking dangos and spaghetti with meatballs , fruit, sweets, meat, being in wolf form. (can only cook dangos spaghetti and meatballs XD).

Dislikes, Wolf/form. People, being cooped up indoors, vegetables and fruit, clothing, being scolded and belted, fighting and being hurt, being shunted, other people or wolfs touching my mate or pups, human flesh and blood, high pitch sounds, people who hurt animals and babies, being court doing something wrong, smokers.

Dislikes, Human/form. Water, vegetables, people touching or beating me, hair being put up, clothing, pain, perverts, people touching things of mine, human flesh and blood, high pitch sounds, people who hurt animals and babies, being human too long and other people touching my man/mate.

Weak points, Wolf/form. Meat lust and blood, fragile, when starving loses control for meat and eats anything in site, mate and puppy's or any puppies for that matter, needs more meat when in heat, scared of whips, can't activate kekki genkki if pregnant.( I don't know of it in the story yet).

Weak points, Human/form. Easy to be seduce by a male, fragile, can't take pain, terrified of whips, meat lust, can't swim and can't activate kekki genkki if pregnant,

Good points, Wolf/form. Very fast and light but fragile, very protective of the pack, loyal, respectful, has strong motherly feelings, hard to seduce, can tack a lot of pain, easy to control on a full moon.

Good points, Human/from. Not as fast when in wolf form but still fast, Very quiet, Sweet, kind, won't cheat, lie or steal, a lot easier to control her lust for meat, try's to stay away from people and stays VERY quiet.

Abilities. Wind and lightning chakra, is able to transform into a white wolf then back into a Human, When I activate my Kekki Genkki, my eyes get vines that curl into the middle of my iris, I can paralyze my opponent if they look me in the eyes, can torture them for up to five hours cause It uses up a lot of charka, can rip them into millions of pieces but I can only do that jutsu two times or I could kill myself if I attempted it three times or I'll pass out leaving me with the enemy to do what they will with me, can see thought things, also can read minds, knows all kinds of jutsu and one healing justu, can hear, smell and run great distances, can smell anything and track the smallest scent. (Aira finds out something later on).

Background.  
I don't know why but people In my village feared me, I'm the only one that was in my village that can transform into a wolf. I use to get flogged with a whip by my dad I don't know why tho, but I still love my dad even if he's so mean, with out my mum or big brother finding out. I love my family with a fury, I use to clean the house and sometimes cook spaghetti and meatballs and dangos, when I was 15, I just hit the rank ANBU, I finally made it to ANBU after working so hard.

I was on my way home after a four day mission to make a treaty with the neighboring village that we've been fighting with for mouths and now we are alliance with them. As I made my way home I could see smoke rising into the air where my clan was, I speed up to see what had happened while I was gone. When I made it into the clearing I was horrified and devastated everything was lying in rubble and burning, I looked over my once happy, joyful, lush, village that was now in rubble and burned down. I ran down into the rubble and burning village, I looked high and low for any survivors or more importantly my family.

I couldn't find anyone, all I found was my armor, I cleaned my armor off wrapped it up with a sheet that was half burnt and got a rope out of my backpack and wrapped it around my armor, I made it so I could slip it on so the rope was crossed over my shoulder, my armor was on top of my backpack, my armor is very light so it didn't weigh me down, I sat at the edge of the village with my armor and backpack beside me and with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees, with my head buried in my knees, my body shacked slightly though the sobbing.

I left my burnt down village and started travailing around but I didn't travail for long I don't like moving from place to place. I came to a village/clan, I turned to the right and walked off into the forest, I found a cave out in the forest on a rocky hill/mountain not very tall and not to small just right, near a lake too with a waterfall so, I could tack care of myself just fine at least that's what I thought.

**Review comment and follow please.**  
**Thank you for reading chapter 1 the info.**  
**chapter 2 will be out later on, thanks again for reading.**


	2. Meeting the Uchiha

(Aira's p.o.v.)  
I've been in this cave for about a month now and loving it, I made myself an ocarina with a knife I found on the ground when I was travailing around. I still have some money with me most of my money I used on clothing so no one would see my face or Identify me, I rely ever went into the villages yes. I don't always go to the Uchiha village I sometimes go to the Senju village.

I NEVER spoke to any humans I wouldn't unless I really absolutely had to, but humans are starting to get suspicious of me because I don't talk to anyone and just walk around looking at the meat and other stuff I most definitely need like a hairbrush. I mostly went to the Uchiha village cause they seem to just watch me closely, but as for the Senju they seem to follow me like a male wolf would if I was on heat and they'd constantly ask me something like 'hey, who are you?' and 'hey, whats with the mask and cloak', they drive me nuts sometimes so yeah that's why I don't go to the Senju village often, I hadn't been into neither village for about half a month now cause I didn't need anything.

I hunted for my food and drank at the lake, swim, clean and wash myself and have fun chasing butterfly's and birds so yeah I've been having a blast until a war broke out with the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, I wonder why tho but is seems as the Senju's had started to attack first, at least that's what I thought. I was having a hard time trying to find animals to hunt and eat, I was getting lean and weak and more ravenous. I was currently asleep in my cave.

I awoke in my cave pretty early too, I was starving and weak I hadn't eaten for a week now there were just no animals around maybe cause of the war going on between the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, witch started a week ago, how I know of this is that I just so happened to pick a cave near to the Uchiha clan and could see the battles a far, from where I lay on the top of my cave watching them fight and die.(like Moro's den/cave in princess mononoke and how Moro is lying on top of her den/cave), I've see countless worriers leave the Uchiha clan and countless die the same with the Senju, the battle lasts until night fall, I love steering them up by howling at the moon.

I sighed got up in my wolf form, my coat didn't shin like it normally did. I was skinny and bone but not to bad and to make matters worse I'm a wolf I couldn't just walk into the village like a stray dog could, people would kill me or lock me up scream and run, I could walk in if in my human form. But then I didn't get food, you know get food out of the garbage, I walked out of my cave I stretched and yawned wolf style.

I went to the lake to drink, I looked at my reflection for a minute before lapping up the cool water with my tongue my ears twitched in all directions listening to any sounds, I'm always on high alert when I'm away from my cave or alone, I'm always on guard ready for anything. I heard a twig snap I snapped my head up in the direction of the snap in high alert and ready to hide so I didn't scare it away so I could kill it and eat, but to my dismay it was a human a male Human at that not a deer or wild boar I could eat.

The Male is very tall for a human, has a black looking suit on like mine but black were as mine is a very dark green and he has a black cloak on as well, I could sense he was very stressed out, tired and depressed, or so my senses told me by the vibes that were coming off of the male, 'he's a very powerful male too, I can feel his charka level and the power coming off of this male is much lager then mine!.' I thought to myself slightly surprised.

The male has long and spiked up raven black hair, the males long straight bangs hung over his face covering up the males left eye, the males eye color was weird to me there were Onyx/black, 'hmm, he looks like he holes a stressful stature, I think he is an Uchiha!.' I thought to myself watching the raven haired male carefully, 'now that I think of it I've never seen ether the Uchiha or the Senju's eyes or hair color or face, I always kept my eyes on my feet I could sense where the humans were so I didn't need to look where I was going!.' I thought to myself still watching the male.

Humans were and still are strange to me even if I am a human. The male's face has very tired, stressed, depressed and VERY deep in thought written all over his face. I just watched the man carefully ready to run off or attack if he was going to attempt anything, but for some reason I feel safe with the male human around and comfortably, but still I would most definitely wouldn't trust this weird male, I watched as the male walked over to the lake and got down on his knees.

I just looked at the male disappointingly and then continued to lapping up the cool water with my tongue but watched him closely and listening closely if he makes a sudden move. The male hasn't even seen me yet at all probably cause the male was cupping the water with his hands and splashing it on his face, the male then cupped another but drank it, after he finished he then noticed the ripples I made by lapping up the water with my tongue, the male then looked at me and studied my body. I lifted my head and looked at the male with my ears forward still in high alert but calm and with my crystal blue green mix eyes, I snarled weakly at the male it wasn't a threateningly snarl more so a disappointed one.

I didn't even put any effete into it and turned away and started to walk off leaving the unknown male alone, but then I heard a light whistle I snapped my head in high alert now to look behind me the male was on the same side of the lake I was, I don't know how he did that with out me noticing.

I turned around swiftly and took two step back growling threateningly and bearing my big canines at the male my hackles raised along my back as I growled, but the male just put his hand in under his cloak and pulled out a brown thing and unwrapped some kind of meat the male then healed it out to me.

I immediately stopped growling and bearing my fangs, at the male in front of me, my hackles went down, I just stared at it wanting to take it but I was unsure uneasy and VERY uncomfortably but comfortable around this male, I sat down on my hind legs and tilted my head to the left side in a cute innocent wolf way. "hear sweety you look hungry take it!." the male said in a very deep, dark and calm voice, the male then crouched down siting on his toes.

I slowly lay down and started crawling unsure uneasy and most uncomfortably with my ears slightly back and slightly twitching listening to and for any sounds of movement. I slowly crawled over to the male ready to make a run for it, I don't trust any humans, I was slowly reaching my muzzle up to the weird meat, I was about to take it when I heard a voice yell "BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?." a younger and more hyper voice yelled, witch startled me, making me jump and back away quickly I turned swiftly and dashed off back up the hill/mountain to my cave.

(Madara's p.o.v)  
I was so stressed over the battle with the Senju clan and being the leader of the Uchiha clan and having to lead my men into battle is very stressful cause if I make a mistake we are all dead. I've been having trouble sleeping and having trouble thinking witch is bad when your in a battle. I awoke really early in the morning again, I decided to go for a walk into the forest to try and reduce my stress levels, I walked for a few hours until I came to a large lake with a waterfall, I walked over to the lake and got down on my knees.

I cupped some water and splashed it onto my face the cool water was refreshing and cold on my face, I then cupped some more water and drank some, it was much more refreshing then the water back in the Uchiha village. I then got a feeling I was being watched and I could feel strong chakra, I then noticed the water was rippling, I looked over to where the ripples were coming from.

I saw a beautiful white wolf lapping up the water elegantly with its tongue, I studied the wolfs body it was skinny, bony, malnourished, but young and abnormal large for a wolf and has chakra, 'poor thing can't find any food probably cause of the war, now that I noticed I haven't seen any deer around...maybe it is the war!.' I thought to myself feeling pity for the poor creature, the wolf then looked up at me with crystal bluey green eyes, ears forward and snarled weakly at me, but not in a threatening way more so a disappointed weak snarl, probably cause I'm not a deer or something to eat. I quietly chuckled at that, the wolf then turned away, I teleported behind, the malnourished wolf quietly so I wouldn't scare it off and lightly whistled at the wolf. The wolf then snapped its head back at me in high alert, to see me standing behind it but about two feet away from me.

'I wonder is it female or male?.' I asked myself in my mind. The wolf then turned around swiftly, fully facing me now and took two step back then growled threateningly and beard its big white canines at me hackles stood up along it's back, I put my hand into my cloak pocket and pulled out my breakfast witch was wrapped in brown wrapping paper, I unwrapped my sandwich and took some of the beef off of it and healed out the beef to the young white wolf.

The wolf immediately stopped growling and bearing its canines at me and its hackles when down flat again, the wolf just stared at it wanting to take it but felt probably unsure, uneasy and uncomfortably about doing so, the wolf then sat down on it's hind legs and tilted its head to the left side innocently like a dog would, I then decided to talk. "here sweety, you look hungry take it!." I said in my deep dark calm voice and crouched down siting on my toes (like how Kakashi crouches down). The wolf then slowly lay down and started crawling over to me with its ears slightly back and slightly twitching cutely, probably listening for any sounds of movement.

'I wonder where its pack is, that's if it has a pack at all?.' I questioned myself as the wolf slowly made its way over to me. The wolf was slowly reaching its muzzle up to the meat that's still in my hand, but just as the wolf was about to take the meat. Yelling broke though the calm silence forest and braking all my hard work with the young wolf and my concentration, "BROTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?" my little brothers hyper voice yelled braking the quietness and all my hard work to get the young wolf to take the meat from me. The yelling of my foolish young brother had startled the young wolf, the young wolf jump backed away quickly and turned swiftly and dashed off up the hill/mountain maybe to its pack.

I sighed irritated, 'just great all my hard work just ran up the mountain and far away...DAME MY FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!.' I thought to myself and screamed, my eye twitched in aggravation I sighed again calming myself down. I turned and started walking back over the lake and to the other side "ah!...so this is where you've been, I was looking every where for you the elders want to talk to you back at the Uchiha compound, it has something to do with the Senju clan!." my younger brother informed me acting serious now.

"okay, lets go" I said calmly and sighed. We both started running back to the village, "what were you doing anyway brother?." my little brother asked me, I sighed again, "I awoke early this morning again, so I thought I'd go for a walk...is there something wrong with going for a walk?." I answered my annoying little brother then questioned him "uh...no not at all...hehe" Izuna answered me sheepishly. We went on in silence between us, 'hmm I wonder what the elders want?, I wonder why would they want to talk to me about the Senju clan?.' I gritted my teeth just thinking about the dame Senju clan. 'well I'm about to find out soon enough ant I?.' I said

**to myself and sighed again calming myself again.**  
**Review comment and follow please.**  
**Thanks for reading chapter 2 :3.**


	3. Saved

(Aira's p.o.v.)  
I ran back up the mountain as fast as I could I stumbled a few times, I finally got to my cave I jumped onto one of the rocks then onto the larger bolder witch was just outside my cave I pattered into my cave. I transformed into my human form, even in my human form I look starving and skinny my glossy spiky forest green hair didn't glow or sparkle, I walked to the very back of my cave naked. There was a gap in the rocks kinda like a small cave inside another cave, I pulled out my black panties and my black laced bra. I put my underwear on then pulled out my dark green sweat shirt and my dark green almost black thigh height skirt and my black short pants that go under my dark green skirt. I put on my sweat shirt, skirt and black short pants, I then pulled out my black cloth that I wrap around my face, once I finished wrapping my face up I pulled out my black cloak that has a hod as well. I whirled my cloak around me and buttoned it up around my neck and pulled the hod over my head, I grabbed all the money I had left and my backpack and put it on my back.

I didn't need my headband or ninja fish-netting so I didn't put them on. I then walked out of my cave and started walking to the Uchiha clan to buy some food I didn't care if it was a apple. I walked down to the lake and over the top of the lake using charka control so I could walk over the top on the water towards the village, 'in hope I have enough money to buy some raw meat or something' I thought to myself while walking, If I don't get meat soon I'll end up running into the villages killing and stealing meat against my will, then I'll have hunters after me. I finally made it to the village, I have to steadied myself while I made my way around the village I was having problems walking I was stumbling quite a few times, the long walk to get here was hard enough let alone walking around and dodging humans in the village. I finally found a meat stand where they sell all kinds of raw meat , I was drooling at all the meat I wiped my drool away as a man came over to me. "what can I do for you ma'am?." the man asked politely, I have a very strong but soft kinda voice like a angles, "what's the cheapest raw meat you have?." I asked quietly, not looking up at the man. The mans eyes widened at the sound of my voice, "well...let me see!." the man said, then walked off into the back room, my stomach was growling at me loudly I could have sworn the hole village could hear my stomach. I hid myself more in my cloak in embarrassment when everyone stopped and looked at me. "here is the cheapest meat I have ma'am!." the man said politely again. "will this cover it?." I asked quietly putting, my small amount of money on the counter still not looking up, "yeah...if you want three that is, ma'am?." the man said politely. "yeah three will do!." I said quietly again still not looking up at the man. "okay, ma'am, here you go miss, come again!." the man said sweetly and politely, while handing me three bags of raw meat and taking the money. I nodded my head in thanks to the man and walked off. I found a spot where no one would see me I opened one of the bags and eat like I was starving and as if it was my last meal, I had put the other bags in my backpack, I finished eating but I was still hungry, but I thought I would try and save some for later on.

I walked out of the alley but was stopped by five full grown men, "looky what we have hear guys, can we show you to my house?." the leader of the group asked, I just stayed quiet and stood where I was. "aww what's the matter sweet cakes, cat got your tongue?." the leader mocked me and stepped closer to me, I still didn't say anything, this is why I hate humans they kill others for no reason, but then the leader grabber me by the arm and then the others started to try and take my clothing off, I wasn't expecting them to do this I thought they were going to kill me but there trying to striping me, 'what are they doing to me, why would they want my clothing?.' I asked myself really confused at what they were trying to do to me. I didn't like what they were doing to me so I bit the leaders hands really fast that he didn't even see it coming. I ran away with them hot on my heels, I ran as fast as I could dodging humans as I ran still not looking ahead. I was stumbling here and there, I'm still so weak from not eating, I finally fell over breathing heavily. I stood up and started running again, 'this would be a lot easier if I was in my wolf form and wasn't staved half to death!.' I thought to myself as I ran, they were catching up to me. I turned a sharp corner and ran right into something really hard, I fell backwards and landed on my back rubbing my nose breathing heavily still and sat up.

The weird humans were getting closer and closer, I slowly looked up for the first time in a village, when I looked up my hod fell off showing the world the color of my hair, my crystal green and crystal light blue mixed eyes meet wide onyx eyes from the same raven haired male I meet at the lake when I was in my wolf form. I quickly looked down again and stood up but fell over again, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry s-sir!." I stuttered quietly to the male in front of me, I started to panic as the men that were chasing me just walked around the corner. "there you are sweetheart, I'll teach you to bi-...Leader-sama!." the leader of the group gasped looking at the male in front of me, "what were you doing to this young lady?." the male in front of me spoke in a very calm, dark, deep and stern voice, as he questioned them on what they where doing to me. Looking at the men that were trying to steal my clothing. "n-nothing l-leader-sama!." the leader said stuttering. "then why is this lady running away from you?." the male spoke again but much more deeper and sternly. "well you see we were trying to he-" the leader said before getting cut off by the male in front of me. "stop lying to the Leader of your clan Masao, now tell me what you were doing with this young lady or why your trying to grab her?." the male hissed and ordered them to tell him and growled deeply and darkly. heck it even scared me, I shook a little at the tone of voice the male was using. "we were trying to take advantage of her, leader-sama!." the leader said ashamed and they all hung there heads, the male then growled darkly. I sat there in shock 'OMG they weren't trying to take my clothing they were trying to take my virginity away from me!.' I yelped in my head, 'I was right not to trust humans, I'm never going to trust a human no matter what!.' I thought to myself, I started crying silently.

"well looks like I'll have to see to it that you don't try to rap any of the women around here now am I?, I'm sending you five out onto the battle field with me and the others and on a lot more missions, do I make myself clear?." the male said sternly and VERY darkly "YES SIR!." they all yelled at the same time, "be gone!." the male said sternly and growled darkly, they ran off in five different directions. The male then looked at me and offered me a hand, I hesitate but took hold of the males hand, the males hand was surprisingly soft and warm, the male gripped gently onto my hand and helped me stand. "sorry about them miss, my people seem to be losing respect for travelers!..." The male apologized calmly in that deep voice of his, I'll have to admit he was attractive, I blushed a little, "I-it's o-okay t-thank you!." I stutter removing my hand from his and wiped my eyes still not looking up, I gasped quietly my hod was still off, "my name is Madara Uchiha...and you are?" the male asked interested in me, "I-I'm...A-Aira Urufu!." I stuttered quietly still not looking up, I pulled up my hod. "hmm...why do you hide your self Aira?." Madara asked in his normal deep voice but softer. "the reason I hide myself are my own...now I mush go thank you for your assistance...oh and for being a brick wall for me to run into, hehe bye bye male" I answered thanked and said sarcastically, before the male could reply I disappeared with out a trace.

(Madara's p.o.v)  
I just got out of the Uchiha compound after my talk with the elders, 'so the Senju clan want to make a treaty with use the Uchiha clan...hmm...should I accept the offer or should I decline...ugh I don't know I certainly do not trust any Senju, treaty or not!.' I thought to myself gritting my teeth as I made my way around the streets thinking about the treaty weather I should accept or decline. My thoughts then drifted to that white wolf I saw at the lake I shook my head but I couldn't get my mind of that white wolf though I wonder why, 'hmm...I mite go for a walk back over to the lake this afternoon, but this time I'll take some meat with me!.' I thought to myself a small smirk appeared on my lips as I walked into the direction of the meat stand, 'I'll grab some dangos on the way...maybe the walk will help me clear my mind!.' I thought to myself I sighed starting to think about the treaty again as I was about to turn a corner, only to have someone run right into me it seemed to be that weird woman that's been coming here about every month or so.

She seems to be breathing heavily as if she has just ran a marathon, she was busy catching her breath and rubbing her nose seeing as she ran into me with my armor on 'hehe..that's gotta hurt!.' I chuckled to myself, she then looked up at me as she did so her hod fell off showing a black cloth wrapped around her head and face. She has dark slightly spiky hair from what I could tell, forest green hair with a lighter forest green tint to it, her bangs were kinda like mine but she has bangs covering up her left and right eye, but is parted a little where her right eye is, but what took me by surprised was her eyes well her right eye and chakra, they were dark crystal Green mix with a light crystal blue. Almost like the wolf but green mixed with blue where as for the wolf it had blue mixed with green, but her chakra matched the chakra from the wolf.

I stared at the young woman lying before me, my eyes winded in surprise and shock, cause her eyes were almost exactly like the wolfs eyes and chakra I met this morning at the lake, she quickly looked down and stood up but fell over again, she seemed weak fragile and starved, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry s-sir!." she stuttered quietly to me, her voice was so-so strong but beautiful soothing calm and soft. I shook it off an was about to help her up but then she started to panic, why I didn't know until I saw five of my soldiers walked around the corner, they looked as if they just hit a jackpot. I stood where I was watching clearly disgusted as they were going to grab her saying, "there you are sweetheart, I'll teach you to bi-...Leader-sama!." the leader of the group gasped when he looked at me scared fear and shock written all over his face and laced his voice the same goes for the others, "what were you doing to this young lady?." I questioned them sternly, calmly, darkly and in my deep voice, looking at the men that were trying to grab the young lady. "n-nothing l-leader-sama!." the leader said stuttering and lied in total fear. "then why is this lady running away from you?." I spoke again but much more deeper and stern this time as well as getting irritated with them. "well you see we were trying to he-" the leader said before I cut him off by speaking again. "stop lying to the Leader of your clan Masao, now tell me what you were doing with this young lady or why your trying to grab her?." I hissed and ordered them to tell me and I growled deeply and darkly.

Heck it even scared the lady, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she even shook a little at the tone of voice I'm using . "we were trying to take advantage of her, leader-sama!." the leader said ashamed and they all hung there heads, I was taken back by this I was utterly and totally disgusted in them, I noticed the shock in the young lady who was still on the ground, 'this is totally unacceptable...hmm...what should I done with them?.' I thought totally disgusted by them then asked myself and growled darkly at them ,'I know just what to do with them and to them!.' I thought to myself smirking evilly, out of the corner of my eye the young lady was crying silently I noticed because her body shook lightly. "well looks like I'll have to see to it that you don't try to rap any of the women around here now am I?, I'm sending you five out onto the battle field with me and the others and you lot are going to be assigned to a lot more missions, do I make myself clear?." I said sternly and VERY darkly. "YES SIR!." they all yelled at the same time, "be gone!." I said sternly and growled darkly at them, they ran off in five different directions. I then looked at then young lady I offered her my hand, she seemed to hesitate but took hold of my hand, it was slightly surprising how smooth, gentle, soft and warm, her hands were compared to mine her hand were like butter but warm. I griped gently onto her hand and I helped her stand. "sorry about them miss, my people seem to be losing respect for travelers and for women!..." I apologized slightly ashamed but calmly in my normal deep voice, I'll have to admit she is attractive, she blushed a little, "I-it's o-okay t-thank you!." she stutter ever so quietly removing her gentle hand from mine, she wiped her eyes still not looking up at me, I heard her gasped quietly, 'hmm...she may have just realized something!.' I thought to myself and shrugged. "my name is Madara Uchiha...and you are?." I introduce then asked I'm interested in this woman, 'what I'm interested in her so what!.' I laughed in my head. "I-I'm...A-Aira Urufu!." she stuttered quietly still not looking up at me, she then put her hod back on. "hmm...why do you hide your self Aira?." I asked in my normal deep voice but softer then before. "the reason I hide myself are my own...now I must go thank you for your assistance...oh and for being a brick wall for me to run into, hehe bye bye male" she answered thanked and she said sarcastically, before I could reply she disappeared with out a trace, 'that female is wired...hmm...I wonder if we'll ever meet again?.' I asked myself and smirked. I made my way to a restaurant, I sat at a table waiting patiently for a waiter to wait on me. I sighed thinking about the wolf the woman and the treaty.

I'm so stressed at the moment, a waiter finally came over to me I ordered a cup of green tea and some dangos. After eating I bought two sticks of dangos and 15 mini stakes so I could at least gain the trust of the wolf if it ever shows up at the lake and just maybe touch it 'I need to find out weather its a female of a male!.' I sighed to myself, as I was walking in the direction of the lake I bumped into my brother Izuna. "where are you going brother?...and with all that food?...you going camping or something?." Izuna asked curiously, I chuckled at that 'some times my brother is so funny!.' I thought to myself "haha...no Izuna I'm going for a walk witch helps lower my stress levels...the food is for a white young wolf I ran into on my walk this morning witch was skinny...It was about to take some meat from me but then you started yelling witch scared the young wolf off...dose that answer your questions?." I explained calmly, as I walked to the entrance of the village. "ohhhh!...so that's why!...okay just be careful bro you can't trust wolves!." Izuna exclaimed. "well I trust that wolf...besides I think I'll trust any wolf or animal when it comes to the Senju!." I retorted. "haha...I think I agree with you on that one!" Izuna laughed then went totally dead serious, "are you going to accept the treaty or decline!...you know the entire clan is going to want the treaty..right?." Izuna asked then stated. "I don't know about the treaty!...but yes I do know they'll want me to accept and I know if I decline they'll over throw me!...okay Izuna I'll see you later on tonight!...okay cya ya!...oh and say hi to Arora for me!." I answered then said bye.

"okay...have fun with the wolf, I'll catch you later..bye bro be careful!." Izuna said before be disappeared, I sighed thinking about the treaty the young woman and the young wolf, I walked though the forest the sun was just about to touch the mountains. I made my way though the forest listening to the birds chipping, the tree leafs rustling in the soft breeze along with my hair wavering in the soft breeze, I let a sigh escape my lips, my mind was going a million miles an hour over all the things that has gone wrong in my life and now look at where its going a treaty with our sworn enemy, 'there is no way I'm going to win this...my clan is going to over throw me they wont believe me that there just trying to gain out trust then massacre us all!.' I thought to myself as I made my way though the calm forest to the lake, I looked ahead to see a small white mixed red color fox run off with a bag "okay that's just weird!." I said to myself watching the little white mixed red fox run off far into the distance with a bag in its mouth. I shrugged it off and continued on, 'that's the first animal I've seen all day besides the young white wolf cats and dogs!.' I thought to myself a smirk appeared on my face, 'I wonder where it got the bag though...maybe stole it form some person haha!.' I chuckled a little at my thoughts. I finally made it to the lake. I walked over the water to where I first meet the young wolf I walked over to a tree and sat down under the tree next to the lake and nibbled on the dangos I bought earlier, waiting percentile for the wolf to appear or come for a drink. I noticed that the sun was now touching the mountains, making the clouds orange and red a pack of birds flow over, even if the wolf doesn't come I'll stay and watch the sun slowly set.

**Review comment and follow please its much appreciated.**  
**It feels like no one likes my story -_-' is it really that bad?.**


	4. Shatori the Red Fox

when's part 4 gonna be finished?. amazing detail!, me and my brother love how you've done the wolves and back ground!, he loves the blood lol!, I can say I do to you've really out done yourself with this wolf story!, me and my brother can't wait to see part 4! ^-^.

(Aira's p.o.v.)  
I telerported all the way back to my cave I jumped up to the entrance, my stomach is still growling at me. I walked into my cave slipping off my ninja sandals and picked them up. I walked to the back of my cave again to the gap in my cave, as I walked I unbuttoning my cloak slipping it off folding it up and put it back in the gap along with my ninja sandals and the cloth I rap around my face and folded it up and put it with my cloak and ninja sandals.

I grabbed my back pack and took out the two medium sized bags of meat "dame those sex crazed assholes for chasing me like that it really exhausted me!." I said to myself as I lay out the raw meat from one of the bags that I had. I put my back pack into the gap with my cloak, cloth, ninja sandals, armor, headband from my old village, my dark green suit that goes under my armor, hairbrush, wooden ocarina, the knife I found on the road when I was travailing around, my old ANBU mask and outfit and some bandages that I made from pelts of animals I killed.

I striped down naked folded my clothing and put them with all my other stuff. I transformed back into my wolf form. I pattered over to the meat I lay out when in my human form, I ate it like there was no tomorrow, It was late afternoon, after I was done I snapped up the bag and pattered to the back of my cave and dropped the bag next to the bag still full of raw meat. I was so tempted to eat it then and there but I want to keep it just encase I needed it for a lose puppy or something like that, so I left it there I knew I would have to eat it before it went off cause that would attract unwanted attention from bear's fox's and other wolf's. I pattered out of my cave to the entrance, I sat down on my butt and watched the sun setting.

I took in a deep breath of sweet air in though my nose then sighed it out of my mouth, I sniffed the air I could smell a familiar sent not to far from my cave/den, I jumped off of the flat bolder leading into the entrance my cave or den, I tracked the familiar sent I came to a tree stump where a fox was siting. His eye's are a beep blue and his fur is a dark red crimson and with white.(look at pic), with a white strip starting at his jaw and stopped at the white tipped tail of his, "hi beautiful young white wolf...what do you need from me young one?." the male fox greeted and asked, acting as if he didn't know me. I slowly pattered over to the red male fox and sat down on my butt in front of the fox "I was just wondering why your out here and so far away from your den Shatori?." I asked (there mouths move slowly like the way Moro's moves in princess mononoke), "I was looking for food for my family...but it seems there is none here ether...how have you been passed this month?." Shatori answered me then asked me. "pretty good except for there is nothing to eat...tomorrow I'm going west to see if I can find any deer to eat...you want to come with?." I answer then asked. "no I'm sorry I can't go with you my family needs me back home, cause there are hunters out and about now its very dangerous to be out in the middle of the day and there even out in the middle of the night now...but I would like to come if there wasn't any hunters...cause my family and I are starving!." Shatori said sadly, looks like its bad in the east then, well for Shatori any ways. "hmm that is a bother...hey you know what I'll bring some meat back with me for you and your family, how dose that sound?." I asked happily. "that would be great if you don't mind I mean your starving like we are too!." Shatori protested. "yeah but you have what five pups with you and your mate...where as for me I only have myself to feed and look after!" I insisted waging my tail happily. "you mean seven kits and Tikina right?..heh!." Shatori corrected me and chuckled, "okay...okay seven then and Tikina...there you happy!." I said re-corrected myself. "by the way how are they?." I asked Shatori. "not too good I'm afraid, Tikina isn't producing enough milk cause she isn't getting enough food!." Shatori answered with a very sad voice. "hmm hey I have some meat back at my den if you want it...cause since I'm going west to find food I can eat as much as I want...okay its settled...follow me!." I said happily turning and running back to my den (I'm going to call my cave a den now okay), before Shatori could protested.

Shatori rolled his eyes but followed me anyway. After a minute or so of running we both made it to my den, "wait here Shatori!." I said, Shatori nodded. I jumped up to the entrance, I entered my den and pattered to the back of my den and then over to the bag of meat I grabbed the bag with my mouth trying not to rip it with my sharp teeth. I pattered back to the entrance of my den once I made it to entrance and out, I jumped down to Shatori who was sitting, I put the bag down at his feet and sat down in front of Shatori with the bag of meat in front of me, "there now go feed your family!." I said happily. "but Aira...what about you...I mean look at you your just as skinny as me and my family!." Shatori protested against tacking the meat. "haha...Shatori stop protesting already and beat it before we get attacked by something okay and then I'll have to move...besides I'm only one wolf, now please leave!." I said sarcastically then normally "oh and be careful!." I said softly and worriedly thinking about Shatori getting shot sent shiver of fear and worry down my back. "okay...okay Aira you win I'm off...yeah you too with all these hunters around...oh and watch where you step there setting traps all over the place!...see you again soon very soon I hope and thank you so much for the meat and the meat to come!." Shatori said cheerfully, "don't count on me too much Shatori I may not find any deer to kill or boar...so please don't count on me too much okay Shatori...see ya in a few days or so and your very much welcome...bye bye!." I told him and bowed my head.

Shatori bow his head in return then grabbed the bag of meat in his small mouth and ran off into the distance, leaving me alone once again the sun was now touching the mountains, red and orange clouds danced in the sky as the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains birds flow over, crickets started to made crickets noises XD. I stood from my sitting precision 'hehe I love that fox him and his family have been so kind to me, its the least I can do!.' I thought to myself and smiled a wolf like smile to myself. I started to walk down to the lake to get a drink, I slowly made my way down to the lake keeping an eye on the ground I didn't want to step on a trap then be caught and probably killed. I started sniffing around I could smell something, It smelt like a wolf or something, I just shrugged I'm to hungry tired and weak to attempt to attack what ever it is. I continued to patter to the lake still hungry tired and weak, I finally made it to the lake when I smelt a familiar scent, 'hmm... I wonder what that male is doing out here at this time of the afternoon...do I want to make contact with this male again, but I'm thirsty...ugh I don't care I'm getting a drink then going back to my den!.' I thought to myself slightly irritated with this male. I patter slowly up to the lake, looking around in high alert, 'something doesn't feel right...I guess I'll just have to keep my guard up!.' I thought to myself in higher alert then before, I quickly started to lap up the water with my tongue my ears twitching madly in all directions, I then hear a light whistle from behind me, I jolted to the light noise scared me half to death. I snapped my head in the direction of the whistle and right there sitting under a tree was Madara Uchiha. I looked at him for a few seconds then went back to drinking, once I was done I started walking back towards my den, but then I smelt meat my stomach growled a bit.

I sniffed around, I stopped sniffing when I looked at Madara then turned and sat down on my hind legs and tilted my head to the right my ears fully up and my eyes looking at him, 'why is he so interested, I'm just a wolf...ugh I'm so confused...I could ask but then I'll blow my cover!.' I thought confused at this male. "hey sweety do you want some meat?." Madara said calmly in his normal deep voice, holding up a small stake, I licked my lips looking at the meat, I slowly patter over to Madara in a timed like way. I stopped in front of him looking at the meat then at him, I stood then paced back and forth still looking at the meat in his hand, to my surprise he thew the meat at me I caught it before it hit the ground I swallowed it in one bit now I desperately wanted more now I moved a little closer still not sure or trusting this male known as Madara, he got another small stake. I looked at him and moved a little closer I was still in high alert ready to run off if he made a move to do something to me. I reached out to his hand with my muzzle and carefully took the small stake from his hand trying not to bite his hand or touch his hand. I moved back as I eat the small stake and was about to run off when he pulled out another. 'hmm...it seems he wants to get my trust or at least touch me...I wonder how many he has?.' I thought asking myself.

I did the same thing I did before still not comfortable around him. I kept taking meat off of him as he kept pulling out more, by the time I totally dropped my high alert now it's dark but the full moon shone down on us, I then did the most unexpected to myself and him. I aloud myself to be toughed by him, I sat in front of him and just far enough so he could pet me, he slowly reached out and touched my head then started patting me. I liked it witch was unusual for me, I moved a little closer and lay down next to his leg and lay my head on his leg, I starting to fall asleep as he petted me. But I heard something or someone's movement, I snapped my head up along with my ears and looked in the direction of the movement, I growled as I stood then a normal sized grey wolf came out of the forest and clumsily made its way over to me and Madara. I moved so I was in front of Madara protectively and growled lowly. "what are you doing in my territory?. " I asked the wolf furiously. "to tack your den and your territory, lone wolf!." the wolf answered and started to growl as well. "so be it you win you get my home and if I win you leave and never return!." I said and growled deeper then before and so did the female grey wolf in front of me.

Me and the wolf both lunged at each other, I bit down on her back drawing blood, I didn't want to kill her so I healed myself back a lot, she yelped in pain but then bit down hard on my right hip drawing blood as well, causing me to let go and yelp, she on the other hand grabbed hold of my neck with her mouth then bit down hard choking me and piercing the skin, I yelped and whimpered trying to get her off of me, I snapped at her neck with my mouth and nipped her hard enough for her to yelp witch in doing so caused her to let go. We circled each other growling furiously at each other and bearing our huge canines then lunged at each other again biting at each other, this went on for a few minutes there was beep wounds all over me and her, blood splattered the ground. We stood there growling at each other for a hole minute, she stopped growling and sat on her hind legs then looked at Madara then back at me I did the same but I didn't look at Madara, "you fight well...looks like you win...I'll take my leave now and why were you lying with that human?." the grey wolf said then questioned me, "and you the same...I'm going to feel this in the morning!." I said with some sarcasm in my voice and I earned a chuckle from the female. "and I the same!." she said laughing slightly. "not that it's any of your business any ways...he just came by and feed's me now and then...by the way why do you want my den and where is your pack?." I asked, "well okay humans are weird...I wanted your den cause it's in a good spot...and as for my pack they kicked me out cause there is just no food anymore!." she said sadly. "oh. I'm sorry...but I do know of a den that is near a small river to the north of here about a mile away...its under a rock with one tree near it...last I checked it out it was empty...you may check it out if you want...you may leave now?." I exclaimed softly and quietly. "okay thank you and sorry for attacking you..cya!." she said apologized for earlier.

"haha no problem...oh and forget about my warning earlier you can drop by anytime you like...what's your name?." I exclaimed and asked "okays.. yuko.. and you are?." she asked and stood from her sitting precision I did the same "Aira..bye cya again soon and watch out for hunters and traps they set on the ground!." I warned her softly. "okay thanks for the tip bye!." she answer then trotted off. 'I want to go home now I'm tired and I need to clean myself!.' I thought to myself turning around and sat facing Madara, I bowed my head slightly at him then stood and with a slight limp I pattered off up the mountain again...

(Madara's p.o.v)  
I finally gained the white wolf's trust after hours of throwing mini stakes at it and I learnt that the white wolf is female and she has the same chakra as the woman I met in the street earlier, she seemed to lower her guard, by the time I had finished throwing mini stakes at the female wolf it was dark and I didn't even get to touch her. I wasn't expecting the wolf to sit in front of me, she aloud me to tough her for the first time, she sat just far enough so I could pet her, I slowly reached out and touched her head then started patting her, despite her bony body her fur was so soft like silk and somewhat oily, but what the female wolf did next slightly shocked me, she moved a little closer and lay down next to my leg and rested her head on my leg, even with her lying down her back was almost up to my ribs, I would need two hands just to cover her head, she is one abnormally large wolf, I stroke down her back lightly I could feel her back bone, 'I bet if I were to shave or bath her she would be terribly maybe even shockingly skinny...even if she's a wild wolf she seems very gentle and sweet!.' I thought to myself slightly saddened by how bony she is, I heard some movement of something.

The white wolf lying next to me snapped her head up along with her ears in the direction of the movement. Then a normal sized grey wolf came out of the forest and clumsily made its way over to her and me, then she got up and growled as she stood, she moved so she was in front of me and growled lowly. I was slightly shocked and surprised, that the female wolf is standing protectively in front of me, she then barked out viciously at the grey wolf, then the grey wolf barked back then started to growl as well, I sat there not knowing what they were saying to one other, she barked again then growled deeper then before and so did the female grey wolf. The two wolves lunged at each other, the white wolf bit down on the grey wolf's back drawing blood, the grey wolf yelped in pain but then bit down hard on the white wolf's right hip drawing blood as well, causing her to let go and yelp, the grey wolf grabbed hold of the white wolf's neck with her mouth then bit down hard choking her and piercing the skin as well, she yelped and whimpered trying to get the grey wolf off, she snapped at the grey wolf's neck with her mouth trying to bite the grey wolf's neck, she managed to bite the grey wolf's neck witch cased the grey wolf to yelp witch in doing so caused the grey wolf to let go.

They both circled each other growling furiously at each other and bearing their huge canines then they lunged at each other again biting at each other, this went on for a few minutes, I watched silently there wasn't much I could do I think there fighting for territory or something, they both have beep wounds all over them, blood splattered the ground. They both stood there growling at each other for a hole minute, the grey wolf stopped growling and sat on its hind legs then looked at me then back at the white wolf, she did the same but she didn't look at me, then the grey wolf barked a few times and so did the white wolf, a few minutes later the grey wolf stood from its sitting precision the white wolf did the same, the white wolf then barked then the grey wolf barked back and then trotted off into the forest, she watched as the grey wolf disappeared into the forest, 'I need to name her...hmm I wonder what will fit her best!.' I though to myself as I watched the white wolf carefully, she then turned around facing me now and sat on her hind legs, she then did the most weirdest thing EVER she bowed her head slightly at me, she then stood and with a slight limp she pattered off up the mountain again. 'okay that was weird, oh well everything in this would is weird I guess!.' I thought to myself thinking about what people do and my life for a instance, I stood there for awhile looking at the moon that's shining in the water, then started walking back.

But something caught my attention up near the waterfall, from where I was standing I saw a black figure in the shape of a female, I suddenly had a spring of curiosity as to who would be out and about at this time of the night going swimming or what ever this person was doing, I activated my Sharingan, I could see that is was a female human with the same chakra the wolf has, I could just make out she's got wounds like she was fighting with a wolf or something, I had to see who she was so I quietly made my way over to the waterfall, I hid behind a huge rock so she wouldn't see me, I still had my Sharingan activated, I peeked around the rock only to see Aira and...and she's NAKED, 'OMFJ...SHE'S NAKED...dose this mean I'm a pervert!.' I thought to myself still looking at her and blushing a light red, she then stepped into the waterfall with a slight limp as well and just as she did so, the clouds moved away from the moon causing the moon light to light her up I still couldn't see her face but of-course me being a male. I just had to so I then scanned her body her hair clung to her naked body it stopped just above her hips, she has big but not to big nicely rounded breasts, nice smooth hips and a nicely carved body, she has wolf claw marks all over her and bit marks on her neck and there all fresh too and she is abnormally skinny, as the water traveled down her body mixing with her blood, slowly leaked out of the fresh cuts.

I could feel myself starting to get aroused or stirred up and to make matters worse, she then started running her hands up and down her body rubbed in circles as to clean herself, she flinched when her hands ran over her fresh cuts, I could feel myself starting to slowly erect as I watched her hands travel over her nicely carved body then up and over her breasts rubbed in circles slowly and softly. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and regaining control so I didn't lose it then take her right there and then, so I telerported back to my room in the Uchiha compound or main house. I deactivated my Sharingan, witch used up a little charka, "dame it!." I mentally slapped myself for perverting on a woman and one that isn't even from my clan, 'but she's just so perfect...she's so mysterious in so many ways!.' I thought to myself I shook my head riding the thought I was having about her body, I took my armor off and my suit and grabbed a towel and slipped into the shower to calm myself down I shower for about 40 minutes then got out drying myself with a black towel, then grabbed a pair of black with red trimming boxers slipped them on brushed my teeth and hair. I then grabbed a cloak and slipped it over me I then walked out of my room to get a drink, when I enter the kitchen my brother was eating meat dumplings and rise. "hey bro I didn't see you there...so howed it go with the wolf?." Izuna asked "it went well thank you...hows Arora and how was the kiss?." I answered my brother and asked with a smirk on my face witch only widened when Izuna chocked on some rice, "brother how did you know and she's good thank you...you where stalking us weren't you?." Izuna replied pouting and asked, I chuckled, "not really Izuna I just got back about half an hour ago!...did you think you could hide something from me little brother hu?." I answered then asked and chuckled, while grabbing a glass then filling it with water, "Wat!...ah you read my mind didn't you?" Izuna asked crossing his arms and pouting more, I chuckled again "brother I don't have or had my sharingan on...I'm going to bed now good night!." I said tiredly then turned and left the room not waiting for my brother to reply.

I'm to tired to explained to my brother on how I know, I only know cause I'm his brother and I know the both like or maybe even love each other and I think I'm in love as well but shes not of this clan and shes never around but I love her ever since I looked into her eyes when she ran into me, I think I believe in love at first sight now, I sighed as I made my way back to my room and sat the glass of water on the night stand.

I have so many things running though my mind at the moment and it was giving me a headache, I took off my cloak then walked over to my bed and sat down, I picked up the glass cup full of water and took a sip of water from the glass cup then sat it back down on the night stand then lay across my bed thinking 'hmm...I wonder about those claw and bite marks on her I mean the claw marks and the bite on her neck was seem similar to the ones on the wolf could she be the wolf and her chakra is exactly the same as the wolf's, my eyes never lie or do they?...how I love her and her body!.' I asked myself then shook my head, 'there's no way I can love someone I don't even know but yet I do and there is no way that women could be a wolf or could she?.' I asked myself, 'well if she is the wolf then I'll just wait until she trusts me enough to transform back into her human form that's if she'll trust me enough!.' I thought to myself and smirked, I then let out a deep sigh then stood picking up the glass of water and drinking it all then set the glass cup back down on the night stand, then I pulled the covers back that are on the bed and lay down pulling the covers to my chest then leaned over and turned the lamp off that is on the night stand beside my bed, I sat there staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours thinking about everything that's been going on in my life, I slowly dozed of into a deep sleep.

Review comment and follow please.  
Thank you for the Review's, I'll try to keep updating!, for who ever really likes/loves this story!.  
sorry is their is some spelling error's, I don't know why but when I type I seem to glaze over and just type what I'm thinking and not re-correcting error's or even see them for that matter! -_-', I usually read through it with my sister but she isn't hear and I'm to busy to be re-correcting mistakes!.  
But thank you all for reading my story and I'm glad you all enjoy it ^-^!. Sorry for all the sexual parts but it's life your weren't born with clothing -_-'.


	5. Shot

(Aira's p.o.v)  
once I finished cleaning my cuts that I obtained from the fight with the grey wolf, I transformed back into my wolf form and shook the water off then slightly limped back to my den, it wasn't a serious wound but it hit a weak point in my hind leg causing me to limp a little, I'll be fine I made it back to my den I entered after jumping onto the boulders carefully without hurting my injured hind leg, I limped to the back of my den and lay down, my wounds had stopped bleeding by now, I started to fall asleep slowly drifting off into a deep sleep, I ignored the pain that constantly stung thanks to all the cuts and claw marks I got from the fight, I soon fell into a deep sleep...few hour's later...I awoke feeling a bit sore but I just brushed it off, I stood from my lying precision stretched and tested my hind leg, 'hmm...my leg seems to be okay, but I can still feel that I can't walk properly yet...I'll be fine!' I thought as I pattered to the entrance of my den with a faint limp in my pattering, I yawned as I stretched out my front legs and bent my back inward, I shook my body slightly then jumped onto the bolder then onto the smaller bolder next to my den.

I made my way down to the lake in a effortless trot, once I got to the lake I lapped up the water, I really love water, once I finished drinking I turned west then shot off in that direction with a slight limp still, I ran as fast as I could dodging trees bushes and rocks as well, I slowed down to a light trot as I was in a new territory, I started sniffing around, I picked up a scent and followed it I soon came to a stag or male deer grazing on a bush, 'yeeks I better be careful this stag looks like he has sharp antlers!.' I thought admiring his sharp tip antlers. I circled the stag not making the slightest mistake or sound, I lunged at the stag biting down on the stag just below the shoulder, the stag bellowed out then kicked and struggled, I lost my grip causing me to let go and jump back so I didn't get kicked or pierced by the stags sharp antlers. The stag then bolted off I bolted off after the stage, I chased the stag for awhile until the stag got tired and stopped then faced me with his antlers at the ready, the stag swayed his head at me and stomped his hoof on the ground and took four threatening steps forward towards me still swaying his head and antlers at me warning me off by swaying his head and stomping his front foot and moving forward towards me.

I stood firm and growled at the stag, I tried over and over again to bring the stag down, I was only exhausting myself, I lunged at the stag again I bit down on the left side of the stags neck drawing blood as my large canines pierced the stags hide then the stag struggles trying to horn me and kick me to get me off, I lost my grip and was thrown onto the ground I stood but I wasn't expecting the stag to charge at me, I couldn't move out of the way quick enough so I got horned into the ground, I yelped in pain and whimpered as the stags sharp antlers pierced my skin and dug in deep to. I yelped out louder as the stag put all his force and body weight into digging into me, the stag backed away and leaped away, 'dame it!...stupid stag I'll find you, just you wait I'll use your blood as a scent!' I thought as I stood blood poured out of the holes in my skin that the stag left with his sharp antlers, I checked my body to see if the stupid stag left me with any broken bones or internal bleeding, I was okay but very sore and losing a mas amount of blood there was only one way, that's if it will help I made my way deeper into the forest and lay down and started licking my wounds witch stopped the bleeding for now.

I used my chakra to heal my wounds witch is the only healing justu I know witch is to heal my body...a few hours later...I stood, my wounds healed up just enough to stop them from opening again but they still hurt, I sniffed around then ran off with a limp through the forest following the scent of the stag I was attacking earlier, I ran north dodging trees, bushes, fallen branches and rocks, I skidded to a holt sliding in the dirt, when I saw hunters cutting of the antlers to the stag I was tracking , I whimpered and trotted off really fast hopping none of them saw me or see me, once I was a safe distance I lay down watching them closely, they started skinning it trying not to put holes in it, cause its taking them a pretty long time to get the pelt off of the stag, 'maybe they want to sell the pelt and antlers... I wonder if they'll leave the corpse, then I'll go and eat my fill and tack some for Shatori, Tukina and the seven kits!.' I thought watching them carefully so I didn't get seen and shot.

I lay there slightly healing myself but then I just realized I'm low on chakra so I stopped healing myself, then finally they left leaving the carcass to anything, I waited for awhile before going over there, I stood from my laying precision nervously and in high alert, I made it to the meat and started ripping flesh off of the carcass once I ate my fill I started to bite off the legs after I finished detaching the legs from the carcass, I grabbed all four legs witch was hard but somehow I managed to get all four legs to fit in my mouth, I trotted off with a lot of difficulty but I put up with it, I don't know how far I am from Shatori and Takina's den but I do know where it is its in the south where my den is but about seven miles or something like that away from my den, I ran off as fast as I could it's a bit hard trying to run with four leg in my mouth I ran for about two hour then stopped and put the four legs down and opened my mouth wide and moved my jaw side to side then closed my jaw, I sat down on my hind legs then looked up at the orange and red sky and clouds, 'hmm..sunset my favorite time of the day!.' I thought to myself watching the sky slowly getting dark, I sighed and stood from my siting precision grabbing the four legs as well then running off again.

I finally made it to Shatori and Takina's den in the dark of cause, I sat at the front of the den dropping the four legs and barked into the entrance of the den, "hello Shatori...its me Aira!." I said in wolf's language not human, yes I learnt how to talk to wolves and other animals like foxes yeah hehe. Shatori appeared in the entrance of his den, "OH!...hey Aira why you here in the middle of the night for?." Shatori asked sitting at the entrance, "oh me I just thought I'd go for a walk...yeah right haha...any ways I bought the meat you needed..I can't stay long..okay Shatori!." I said sarcastically and explained myself, I gestured to the legs from the stag. "ooh...haha I didn't even smell it or see it haha...thank you so much but ant you going to tack one?." Shatori asked, I sighed, "no I'm not going to tack one I've eaten my fill that will last awhile!...now please tack them and feed your lady fox and seven kits and please STOP protesting and tack it already!." I exclaimed annoyed but softly, "okay okay you win Aira, thank you so very much Aira, I don't know how I'm going to repay you for your help, thank you thank you!." Shatori repeated himself over and over again in a VERY cheerful voice.

"its okay Shatori!, you don't have to repay me anything and besides I could never repay all the things you've done for me, no thank you, I had a great feed so thank you very much Shatori!...now I must go enjoy your feed!." I thanked Shatori dearly and bowed my head slightly and stood from my sitting precision turning away then turned my head back towards Shatori, who stood there totally speechless at what I had said. "hehe!...bye bye Shatori, oh and say hi to Takina for me, thanks!." I chuckled, "no problem Aira and will do!...byes cya soon Aira and be careful, tack care and have a safe trip home and thank you a lot!." Shatori said softly thanking me again, "will do byes and your welcome, oh and if you need meat again please come and get me or at least tell me that you need meat and I'll go and get some okay Shatori...okay bye bye now then!." I said softly but cheerfully and trotted off towards my den, I was slowing down cause my legs are sore from all the running I've been doing and I'm still limping and sore cause of what that stag did to me, I almost made it to my den but then I hear a loud bang and I fell over onto the ground from the impact from the bullet but the bullet hit my lung and went out the other side thank god it didn't hit a bone or it would have exploded or it would have been stuck inside me, I yelped out and whimpered in pain having trouble breathing. 'ugh!...dame the bullet hit one of my lungs...I have to get out of here and heal myself quickly and with out getting shot again!.' I thought to myself yelping and panting heavily, I stood weakly but with all my strength I bolted off coughing up blood as I ran as fast as I could.

I could hear gun shots and the bullets hitting the ground when they missed me, I made it back to my den panting heavily I jumped up on to the boulders to get to the entrance, I whimpered when I fell to the ground, I used my chakra to heal my lungs as I lay at the entrance, blood leaked out of the bullet hole and out of my mouth, 'I have to move...and maybe transform back into my human from and bandage myself cause they'll follow the blood...ugh!.' I thought yelping as I stood and slowly pattered into my den to the back and transformed into my human form, I grabbed my cloak and bandages I wrapped my wound's with the home made bandages, I put my cloak on and my hod, I lay down on a pelt I made and grabbed another pelt and pulled it over me, I lay there not moving so I could heal myself I was slowly drifting off when I hear a human shout something like, 'it went this way guys!.' I felt uncomfortable cause I'm naked I only have two things covering me up, I started panicking when I heard foot steps coming from the entrance of my den, 'ahh what do I do?...how do I get away?.' I thought my heart started raising, I took a deep breath to calm me down, 'okay I'll just use the wind in the air to form a barrier and push them back that's if I have enough chakra, "hey guys looky what we have here!." a male voice echoed through out my den, "what's a young lady like you doing in a place like this and all alone as well?." one of the men said smirking smugly.

I stayed quiet like last time I almost got raped, they walked closer to me I just lay there looking down my hod hiding my face, "now now young lady no need to be shy me and me mates just want to have a little 'fun'!...since we haven't got anything better to do and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself just as much as we will!." a man said setting a gun down along with the others, I didn't say a thing or even look at them I didn't have to look to see if they were getting any closer like I explained before I can scents where humans are, they started walking over to me or closing in on me, just as one of the men was about to touch me, I put up a small barrier of wind around me to prevent them from laying a finger on me, "hey why can't I touch her?." one of the men spoke confused, I then stood with a little difficulty letting the pelt that I covered myself with slide to the ground I still have my cloak on, my lungs are still wounded but almost heal so I can kinda breath easier now but I'm still very sore and I couldn't heal the bullet hole or any of my other wounds fully, I summoned all the wind in my den and pushed them all back then shoved them out of my den with there guns, that took nearly all of my chakra I leant on the caves wall with my hand so I didn't fall over.

I coughed up some blood cause my lungs aren't fully healed the blood dripped from my chin on the pelt that lay down under my feet, I wiped away the blood then lay down again pulling the pelt back over me again soon after I was comfortable, I fell into a deep sleep.

(Madara's p.o.v)  
me and my men are on our way back after a long battle with the Senju, its late in the afternoon, I think that will be the last fight with the Senju clan for now. My horse's hooves slapped loudly against the hard roads that led back home, my warriors followed right behind me, I had been injured, or at least I thought so, my eyesight had become fuzzy in battle, for reasons I did not know.

I felt fine, a few cuts, my armor was dented dirty and has a large crack going up the side just under my arm, but I was fine over all or so I kept telling myself anyway, I didn't want Arora with us or Izuna so there back home safe, me and my men all made it back home, we went our separate ways some going to the infirmary and others going home, I went for a walk to no where really, not really watching where I was going I just needed to think and lower my stress levels, it was dark now the moon is the shape of a cats mouth with stars twinkled all over the sky with some clouds splattering the sky's. I sat next to a small stream and started meditating clearing my mind, I sat there for awhile just listening to the wind blow, the crickets and the stream then there was a loud cracking noise that broke the quiet and tranquility of my meditation and the soothing sound of the forest and creatures, witch came from the right of me, I stood from my meditation precision, then there was more gun shots noises.

I jumped up into the trees and started following the sounds, I stopped when I saw four men with guns walking into a cave saying somethings like 'it went this way guys!.' one of the men said putting his hand in some kind of puddle then the man walked into a cave and the other men followed suit, 'I wonder what they've found?.' I asked myself, I moved from a crouching precision to a sitting one, I sat on the branch for about three minutes, I then stood doing hand signs to telerport just as I was finishing the hand sings I saw all four of the men being blown out of the cave.

I then got this wave of curiosity after the men ran off, I jumped down onto the bolder like rock to the entrance of the cave, I looked at the puddle that the man put his finger in it was blood and a lot at that, I slowly made my way into the cave looking around then at the floor there was blood splattered on the ground leading ahead but the blood had been blown backwards like a huge gust of wind had blown it in the wrong direction, I followed the puddles of blood when I came to the back of the cave, I saw a figure lying down in pelts, I slowly approached the figure that lay there lifeless, 'is it dead?.' I asked myself still approaching the body, once I got close enough I noticed it was Aira or that's what I thought was Aira, I relaxed and let my guard drop once I saw dark forest green hair sticking out of her hood I couldn't see her face thanks to the hod but that wasn't troubling me what was is that the blood lead to her, but then I saw some blood on the pelt I activated my Sharingan I noticed her breathing was slightly heavy her heart is beating abnormally fast, I slowly pulled the pelt away to revile a black cloak was open slightly around her stomach with what looked like bandages made out of pelts that are covered in blood, I slowly opened up her cloak right up only to close it immediately 'ahh...ugh why is she always naked?." I asked myself anima sweat dropping, I took a beep breath then opened up her cloak so I could see the bandages but not her breasts, I slowly and carefully pealed off the blood soaked bandages.

I stopped when she whimpered some words that I could barely hear but I did hear and it made me angry she said "no Daddy please stop your hurting me!.' Aira whimpered softly. I shook it off and continued to tack off the bandages only to look in shock she has puncher wounds all over her and one wound looked like is came from a bullet all her wounds were slowly seeping blood out of the wounds, I could feel my heart crack I don't know why though. 'shit if I don't get her back to the Uchiha village she will die!.' I thought to myself gritting my teeth together, 'uuuuh what about her clothing I mean I can't just pick her up with just her cloak on or can I?.' I thought feeling unsure and feeling like a pervert about this, I wrapped the bandages back around her and I wrapped her cloak around her then picked her up gently holding her limp and fragile body bridal style in my arms, 'what is this weird felling in my stomach it, feels warm and my heart feels like its on fire, what is this feeling?." I asked myself as I stood there with her fragile and limp body in my arms, my heart on fire and my stomach feeling warm and light, I shook it off then telerported back to the Uchiha village infirmary, "Madara-sama what can I do for you?." a young lady she has black eye and dark brown hair done up in a bun asked eyeing the woman I have in my arms, "she's bleeding pretty bad!...get someone to heal her now!." I ordered sternly getting annoyed when she didn't get the hint, "yes sir!." the young lady ran off then returned with a older woman with blondy brown hair and dark brown eyes, with two other women that had a stretcher one of the lady's has dark blue hair and light blue eyes and the other lady on the right has dark red hair with green mixed with light brown eyes.

I gently lay Aira in the stretcher then went and talked to the elder woman, "I found her when I went for a walk in a cave not to far from here with a bullet wound and puncher wounds all over her!, do what you can!, I have matters to attend to!" I explained then turned to leave, "oh and notify me when she awakes!." I told the woman then disappeared into thin air not waiting for the woman to reply. I reappeared in my room then let a long tired sigh escape my lips as I untied my armor and set it on my armor rack I stripped down then walked over to my closet and pulled out a black shirt pants and a red trimmed black pear of boxers I put the clothing on. I then walked over to my desk and sat down at the desk then started doing paper work that was suppose to be done three weeks ago, I just haven't had the time with the war my eyes fading slowly and everything else that's been going on lately. I started on the stack of papers, documents, scrolls, folders and files, I just finished the last document after hours of sitting here and writing, 'oh thank god I'm done!.' I screamed in my head then sighed running my hands though my raven spiked up silky hair, "wonder how she is doing?..hmm..what time is it?." I asked myself out loud looking at the clock 1:49 a.m. in the morning, 'I know I'll go and visit to see if she made it or not!.' I thought then stood from my desk and walked to my room door, I opened the door to my room and walked down the hallway then took a left then right then went straight ahead I opened the mane door of the uchiha mane house, I closed the door then started walking to the infirmary, I looked up seeing lots of stars and the same cat mouthed moon.

I sighed then looked ahead, I made it to the infirmary and walked up to the desk that has a young lady with shoulder lengthen black hair and black eyes like my own, "hey miss how's the young woman doing?, can I see her?." I asked normally, "she's okay but she isn't conscious yet, of cause you may Madara-sama!." the young lady lead me down a hallway passing multiple doors with numbers on them, "what's her condition and how did she get all those puncher wounds on her?." I asked the young lady curiously as we passed rooms. "well her condition is stable she lost a lot of blood and she had a puncher-ed lung and as for the wounds we know that she got shot in the lung she's lucky it just missed her heart and as for the puncher wounds on her body they were caused by antlers or something like that, I don't know what happened but she is so lucky to be alive still and she has old bite marks and claw marks all over her she even has bite marks on her neck we think she got attacked by a wolf and she has old whip like lashes on her back, oh and she isn't health and she's skinny but she isn't dehydrated, we don't know why though anyway here you are Madara-sama call me if you need anything Madara-sama!." she explained clearly then bowed and left.

I looked at the rooms number-268. 'antlers why would she be playing with a stag or something with antlers?, wolf attack?, but the thing that's really got me confused is why did those four men shot her?.' I asked myself confused, I knocked on the door two times before entering, I quietly closed the door behind me I turned around and saw her lying in a pure white bed it made her look like an angle, I walked over to her slowly, I looked at her face for the first time with out her hod or that black cloth wrapped around her face and head, 'wow she's beautiful, her fragile body, hair, angle like voice, face and her perfectly cherry red shaped lips!, oh god how I so want to kiss her, hole her and make love to her to make her be mine and mine alone no one else!.' I thought scanning her face she has a tube going into her nose for air and she has some band-aids on her face probably for some cuts that she has on her face, I looked at her body that lay under the thin sheets, she has a needle in the top of her hand strapped down with tape like bandages, the needle had a tube connected to it that leads up to a drip or bag with fluid in it slowly dripping into the tube that lead back down to the needle in her skin, I grabbed a chair that sat next to the bed and pulled it up beside her bed, I watched her chest slowly rising and falling, I slowly reached over to her face and lightly glided my thumb over her cherry red lips.

I moved my hand to her cheek softly caressing her cheek, I was about to move my hand away from her cheek when she used her free hand to lay her hand softly on my own hand, I glanced at her eyes to see them closed still, she then nuzzled into my hand with her head, I watched her highly amused at her subconscious behavior, my amusement died when I saw a tear slide down her soft cheek. I reached over with my other hand and softly wiped the tear away, "I'm so sorry!.' she half said and half whispered, I didn't know who or what she was saying sorry to, I moved my other hand from her right cheek, I sat there in silence listening to her heart beat, cause it was that quiet that you could probably hear the most smallest noise ever. I rested my head on my other hand, I started dozing off listening to the soothing rhythm of the heart that belonged to the one woman I like or maybe even love. I fell into a deep sleep listening to her heart my head lay on the bed I don't know what happened to my hand that is or was on her cheek with her hand over my hand.

**Review comment and follow please.**  
**Thank you The Virgo Priestess, xXTheSnowQueenXx for the reviews it really appreciate :3.**  
**Thanks for reading and rating, chapter 5 will be out later.**  
**(old info, on a diff acc) I would really appreciate if I got two or three fav at lest.**  
**Cause it feels like I'm not doing a very good job.**


	6. Gone Again Flashback

(Shiori's p.o.v).  
(she shows up with the old lady).  
I walked into the room-268 to see Madara-sama asleep with his hand on her cheek with her hand over his and his head on the bed, I slowly walked over to them I checked the drip, checked her pulse and her breathing, trying not to awake Madara-sama, I for one did not want to awake Madara Uchiha, if it was a normal guy I would have awoken him but it wasn't so I quietly worked around him.

I scribbled her pulse rate and breathing rate on some paper that's on a clip bored with a pen attached with some string. I left the room and walked into another room doing the same thing but checking her leg since she's awake and had no one sleeping on top of her, "okay I'll get you some breakfast just don't move to much okay miss!." I explained calmly, I exited the room and went through all the rooms checking all the things I was told to do.

I finally finished and went to get their breakfast, well not me anyway I had to tell the head woman who was awake then she would tell some other nurses. "hey, Hikari can you go and check if any of the patients need bandages changing and change them as well please!...oh and don't awake Madara-sama!." I told one of the nurses as I played with pills, putting a small amount of pills into small plastic cups , "okay Shiori!." Hikari answered walking down the hallway where we put people that need bandages changed

(Hikari's p.o.v).(Hikari's has dark blue hair and light blue eyes she shows up with Shiori and the old lady).  
I checked and changed the patients bandages, when I got to room-268 I walked in and saw that she was awake and huddled in the corner of the room, 'I wonder where Madara-sama is!.' I thought looking around the room, "hey miss!, are you okay?." I asked looking at the lady, who looked at me and straight into my eyes, then all of a sudden her eyes changed color and had vines going into her iris, "easy I mean you no harm!." I said as quickly as I could so she didn't hurt or kill me, her eyes deactivated then she passed out again.

I pressed the red button then ran over to her and picked her head up, then Cho, Eiko and Emiko came rushing into the room and ran over and helped me pick her up, we put her on the bed, "thanks for the help guys!." I thanked Cho, Eiko and Emiko, "hey it's no problem that's why we are here!, cya around Hikari!." Cho answered sweetly, Cho has short spiky black hair and dark grey eyes, Eiko has very dark grey mid length hair and black eye's, Emiko her hair is dark brown but she has her hair up in a bun and has light brown eye's.

I started changing her bandages, when I noticed some of her skin where the bullet went through didn't look right, I looked at it closer 'oh no her skin is going off!." I said to myself worriedly, I bandaged up all of her cuts except for her bullet wound. I left the room to tell the head doctor and maybe inform Madara-sama about this. I ran down hallways passing rooms to the doctors office, I knocked softly on the door a waiting the command to enter, "enter!." a woman's voice sound from behind the wooden door, I entered and stood in front of the desk in front of a woman with her black hair done into a plat and up in a bun her black eyes looking into my light blue eyes, "miss Toshiko!, the woman in room-268 her wound made from the bullet is going off or maybe infected miss Toshiko!." I said worried and a waited orders.

"I see, get everything ready for surgery now!." miss Toshiko, "once we've finished the surgery inform Madara-sama at once!." miss Toshiko ordered sternly, rising from her chair, "now go and get the nurses, I want the patient in the surgery room before I get there and everything I need, oh and I want Eiko, Usag, Yoko and Ayaka to assist me with the surgery, now move Hikari!." miss Toshiko said very sternly, "yes ma'am!." I said then bowed and left the room eminently to get everything ready, I went to the intercom I pressed the button so I could speak through to the other nurses, "miss Toshiko, requests the emergence room-1 cleaned with surgery equipment for the woman in room-268 and she requests assistance from Eiko, Usag, Yoko and Ayaka!." I explained clearly.

I then went back to my job checking the patients for bandages that need changing, if there hungry or thirsty or if they are uncomfortable. mean while back to Madara.

(Madara's p.o.v)  
I awoke in the infirmary with Aira lying there but still asleep, I disappeared by telerporting out of the infirmary, I telerported into my office, I sat at my desk reading a scroll from the elders, I read it 'Madara-sama once we have finished with the conflicting with the Senju we need to talk to you it is of the up-most importance, we'll meet in two weeks after the festival of the treaty...Izuna as been sent on a three week long mission and when Izuna gets back we'll summon you both in the elders main house when the time is right, Izuna will know what is going on and you'll know what will happen when we call!...PP.S Arora will be dropping by...Uchiha elder Totus' I read it in my head, I put that scroll aside and picked up another and started reading it and right on q I hear a knocked, "enter!." I said sternly, the person entered I didn't even look up, until the person spoke.

"hey Madara-sama!, how are you?." came a soft question out of Arora Uchiha, "oh...hey Arora, pretty good thanks!, now what brings you here?." I asked giving Arora a glance before returning my gaze back to the scroll, "well I have a message from the elders and I don't think your going to like it!," Arora answered softly and nervously, I was now looking at Arora interested on what the message is about, "well continue Arora!," I said calmly, Arora gulped, "okay if you wish...well the elders have invited the Senju to a meeting in four days and at lunch time and they said you have to go and not to be late!, and to give you this." Arora answered nervously and lowered a scroll for me to tack, I could feel my fury rising, I reached for the scroll but softly took it from Arora's hand "your dismissed!." I said calmly to Arora who nodded and disappeared.

"how dare they summon the Senju with out my permission, I took a deep breath to calm me down, I opened the scroll, 'Madara Uchiha. the elders and I have decided to tack this into our own hands your people our people want peace so we are inviting the Senju over in four days and are going to accept the treaty weather you like it of not and we sent Arora to deliver to the Senju and too you cause we know you wouldn't kill her...Uchiha elder Makiur' I read in my head, "how dare they threaten me, ugh!." I said through clenched teeth, I stood up and picked up my desk with my foot witch caused all my paper work to fall off and land on the floor then threw it in the air then punched it the desk when flying through three walls before shattering into peaces and fell to the floor missing a few Uchiha's that where in the rooms it when through, papers flew every where.

"clean this up now and fix the walls!." I said sternly as I stormed out of the main house where my office is, I left to the infirmary I needed something to calm me down before I when to the Uchiha main house and slaughter them 'ugh the nerve who dare they threaten me and do something behind my back, old dipshits!." I thought to myself as I walked through the streets I clenched my fists and then punched a tree leaving it to fall down on the pavement. I made my way to the infirmary I opened the door and entered the infirmary and walked up to the counter where one of the nurses that has black medium length hair and black eyes like mine was writing some thing down on a file. "excuse me miss but I'm here to see the green haired lady!." I asked sternly, "oh yes Madara-sama!. please follow me!." she answered and started walking down the emergence hallway.

I looked at the numbers and round confused, "what happened?...why are we going down the emergence hall?." I asked calmly, "you know where she got shot well her skin was rotting so we had to operate on her!, but she is doing fine in a week or to she'll be able to leave!. here we are Madara-sama if you need anything just press the red button!." she explained softly then left, I looked at the room number Em'53, I knocked once before walking in, I looked at the forest green hair ninja, she looked like she did before but has more tube's and a heart monitor and two different drips, one has white liquid but the other is as a tint of green making it look a weak poison, she has the tubes in her nose like before, I stood there scanning her body, I activated my Sharingan, saw her chakra was gathered in the spot where the bullet wound was, I moved closed and her chakra was healing her wound, I watched as the chakra glow a hazy pink mixed with blue.

I almost jumped 60feet in the air when I felt someone touch me, I looked at Aira's face, her eye where open and she was watching me I don't know how long, my eyes meet blue mixed with green, witch was kinda bad cause I could hear her thought's, 'where am I why am I here?, who's this person he seems familiar?, I need to get out of here!, why is he stearing at me?.' Aira said in her head, "well your in the infirmary!, I'm Madara uchiha!," I said calmly, "o-oh it's y-you!. I-I m-must go n-now!." Aira stuttered, before I could protest she disappeared, I don't know how she did it but when she telerported all the heart monitor and two different drips with her O.O , 'dame it!.' I thought then telerported to my room in the main house, I took in a beep breath and calmed myself' she'll come to the village sooner or later and if not I know where she lives!.' I thought to myself and smirked, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, 'it feels empty in here with out Izuna!.' I thought to myself as I looked around the kitchen.

~flashback~ "nee-san!." screeched a 6 year old Izuna running at me as I walked into the kitchen from a long day of missions, I was only 10 at the time but I was an ANBU I chuckled, "hey nee-chan, been good for mother and father?." I asked as I put my hand on my nee-chan's head and ruffled his hair, "of-course I have big brother, nee-san can you train with me tomorrow pwease!." the six year old Izuna asked, I looked at my little brother, "I'm sorry Izuna but I have a mission tomorrow, maybe some other time!." I said as I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, "nee-chan where are mother and father?," asked Izuna.

I looked around the room, "I don't know Izuna, they probably went out to dinner or something like that, what would you like for dinner?." I asked unsure, "rice balls and dangos, lets go to a shop!." Izuna said excitedly, I sighed there goes my money that I got for the missions I did today, "okay but if you tell mother this time about me giving you dangos then the next time you ask forget it!." I said crossing my arms over my chest, I promise nee-san I wont tell but I wont lie to mother!." Izuna said happily and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "fine, lets go!." I said in defeat as Izuna ran off to the front door putting on his shoes and waited at the door, "come on nee-san!." Izuna yelled from the front door, I grabbed a cup and filled it with water then drank it all I cleaned the cup and put it back, I chuckled as I walked to the front door to see Izuna standing there waiting passionately for me.

"okay lets goooo!." Izuna whined, "I'm coming I just need to put my sandals on give me a minute!." I stated then sat down and slipped my sandals on then stood up, Izuna opened the sliding door then and walked out I followed then shut the door, we walked down the dirt streets, Izuna grabbed my hand as we walked to the dango shop, Izuna was grinning like there was no tomorrow, we got the to dango shop and sat down and ordered out snake, "Madara why dose mother hate it when I eat dangos?." Izuna asked as he grabbed a dango of the plate that the water just set down in front of us, "because sugar isn't health for you and mother dislikes sweet things and she doesn't want to have to tack you to get your teeth pulled out!." I explained as I grabbed a dango as well and started eating.

After we finished eating I payed for the meal that left me broke we started walking home, then there was a scream me and Izuna looked, to see men from the Senju clan attacking villages, lucky I was still in my ANBU wear, I looked at Izuna how was scared and hugging my wast, what I was only 5'4f back then but now I'm 7'2f, I telerported Izuna home, "Izuna stay here don't leave this house , go and hide in out hiding place, I have to go!." I explained seriously, "but brother don't leave me here and don't die!." Izuna said trying not to cry, "I'll be right back I promise and I'll be fine just be safe nee-chan, now go and hide!." I promised, I telerported back to the dango shop and started attacking the attackers, I charged at a Senju.  
~end of flashback~.

I sighed sadly then walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and walked to my bed room, I put the glass of water on my night stand got undressed had a shower then brushed my teeth, once I finished with my teeth. I grabbed my glass of water and drank some then got into bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about the Senju, the treaty, the wolf woman, my eyes, Izuna and my only best friend Arora. I slowly fell to sleep.

**Review comment and follow please.**  
**Thanks for reading and thank you all for reviewing it much appreciate.**  
**Sorry is their is some spelling error's, I don't know why but when I type I seem to glaze over and just type what I'm thinking and not re-correcting error's or even see them for that matter! -_-', I usually read through it with my sis but she isn't hear and I'm to busy to be re-correcting mistakes!.**


	7. Banished The Fight is On

(Madara's p.o.v)  
'I can't believe I kissed her, her lips where so soft, her touch, her body, she felt so fragile in my arms like I could break her with one touch!.' I thought to myself as I walked from the kitchen to my room. I entered my room as I walked to my desk, I realized something, I smirked, 'she still had my T-shirt on covering her slender body, she'll have to return to return my shirt or I'll just go to her!.' I thought to myself my smirk turning smug, I left my room and left my mansion and when to attend to a problem I got in a letter requiring my immediate attention, I walked on the dirt path in deep though, I gritted my teeth my hands clenched into fists, 'dame I forgot about the stupid meeting with the Senju witch about an hour before it starts, arh I still can't believe the elders.

I better get this over with so I can attend the meeting, why do I get a feeling that this isn't going to turn out good!' I though picking up the passe into a power walk at I reached my destination, I entered the spy and scout house to get a report on what was happening, one of my worrier welcomed me into the meeting room where Arora, Isuza, onay and Katuzu, "coming Madara-sama!." Katuzu said polity and lead me to a table he gestured for me to sit I declined by shacking my head no "I can't stay to lone I must attend a meeting, now what be your problem?." I asked, I looked at Arora and she bowed in greetings with a small smile.

I saw the other two bow their head in respected, I turned back to Katuzu nodded his head he was one of my worriers who has followed me willingly into battle, he has medium length lack hair and onyx eyes but he had lost one of his eyes in battle and wears a cloth over his right eye, since Kotuzu lost his eye I dismissed him from the battle field he is an ex-worrier now I couldn't send him out with one eye, he served me will but now he is serving me differently by controlling the spy center and reporting to me and me alone about anything out of order-nary, "I Arora, Isuza and onay have spotted a group of travelers and would like to know what you want us to do that is why we have called upon you Madara-sama!" Katuzu said seriously.

I nodded my head my eyes and face held no emotion what so ever, "well me Isuza, onay and Arora spotted a ground of people heading this way and by the looks of them they have had a hard and long journey, they seem to be heading to our village and depending on what you want to do with them, and to top it all off they have weird clothing and their hair is different colors some have green, brown, black other have red, blue, orange and even pure white, they looked like they have been pushed or forced out of their village and they seem to have a clan symbol but we couldn't get close enough to see what the symbol was, the group consist of mostly of old women young women and children but no men their is only one old man in the entire group of travelers, we don't know what happened all we know is that they are heading in this direction and would like to know what you want us to do!." Katuzu explained calmly, I nodded my head thinking about the information I had just received, "then we await their arrive so I can see this band of travelers and speak with the man, who I'm sure is the leader or the group, I want you all to go to the jail cell 1'14c, I want to know where she came from and why she tried to position the elders of our village interrogate her but do not hurt her, I think she belongs to the group of travelers.

Now that this is settled until further notice I must go!." I explained ordered the small group as I turned to leave, "yes Madara-sama!." called the group of spy's, I left the spy center, I trust that group they don't go near the elders to get orders they call on me every time there is something going on, the wind blow softly tossing my hair softly about, as I walked along the dirt road dust picking up behind me as the wind blow softly, I made my way to the Uchiha main house, I slipped my leather sandals off as I stepped onto the wooden porch and slid the door open, and stepped in sliding the door shut, I made my to the meeting room, I slid the door to the meeting room open to see all the elders and the leaders of the Senju, I gritted my teeth but swallowed my anger towards my foes the two leaders of the Senju clan, who are brothers like me and Izuna, the younger brother's name is Tobirama Senju and his older brother's name is Hashirama Senju, my two most hated reviles of the Senju, I straitened up to show off my pride, I slid the door closed behind me, I sat down on one of the mats and then the meeting started.

(Aira's p.o.v)  
when I got back to my den I slid down the wall of the cave, 'h-e...he k-isse-d me but w-hy!." I whispered I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in my knees my body started shacking from the sobs that echoed through out my cave, as I sat there crying, I hear a faint noise but it continued far away the noise sounded like feet pattering on a dirt road, I sniffed and wiped my face, I stood from my position, then I realized that I was still wearing Madara's shirt, I blushed and pulled it off I folded it up and stuffed into my small cave in the wall, I transformed into my wolf form, my hearing became more sensitive to any sound.

I pattered to the entrance of my den in a slow steady trot I listened closely to the feet on a dirt road, coming from the north east, I jumped onto the boulder and onto the other boulder then onto the ground, I looked at the sun that was not in the middle of the sky the sky was splattered in white puffy clouds. I looked around seeing the change in the grass and tree leaves, the tree leaves were a mixture of orange yellow and red, the grass was a grayish dead color signifying that fall was coming to an end and winter was coming, I shook my head and listened close to the feet pattering on the rocky road. I took off into a full on sprint towards the sound, I came to a hill the sound was louder now, I trotted up the hill and once I got to the top I saw a medium sizes group, I looked at them all in shock and surprise, my eyes danced threw the group of travelers as I looked for the one person only my eyes saddened as I looked on the group that I once called my clan, I sat on the hill and watched then walk, I stood then ran back to my den, I entered my den and transformed back into my human form, I grabbed all my clothing and pulled them on I put my armor on.

(I forgot to mentioned the katana Aira had, she had found it in the ruble of the fire that burnt her house down I forgot to mention it sorry guys) I strapped my armor on and clipped it up and adjusted it on perfectly, I tied my katana to my waist, I slipped my ninja sandals on, I tied my ninja head band on my neck and lastly slid my helmet on, I sprinted to the exit of my cave and jumped into the trees I soon came back to the hill finding that the group had stopped on the side to rest and eat, I breathed in a deep breath, 'it's time to face my old clan!." I whispered to myself, I relished my breath and started walking down the hill to the group of settlers, my armor clinked at I walked towards my old clan, my heart started pounding in my chest as I neared the group the wind blow making my hair blow in the strong breeze my dark green hair flowed in the direction of the wind flowing out from behind me.

I gulped, I with every step I made my heart would speed up my stomach twisted I had a bad feeling in my stomach, but I continued down the hill, it seemed to tack me for ever to get down to the group, as I got closer, everyone stood and huddled close to each other my heart cracked at the fear in their eyes as I came into view, I walked closer, "halt what do you want stranger, and why do you have our clans armor and clan symbol!." came a all to familiar voice harsh and cracked, I looked into the eyes of the man that I use to call father.

I slowly took my helmet off, shock my head, I looked back at my father his jaw was open and his eyes were wide open everyone was behind my father all surprised with their mouth's draped open, soon the surprise wore off and everyone including my father glared daggers at me, I took a step back, "how dear you come back into my presence!." my father spat in the harsher tone I've ever hear him use, suddenly a old woman in her late 60s ran stumbling towards me with tears in her eyes, I was shocked but noticed her straight away, I walked towards her then sprinted, I skidded to a stop when father struck his arm out to stop my mother from coming to me, I locked eye contact with my father "you are to leave and never ever come back to us you bring nothing but pain and misery to us, it's thanks to you that our village was burnt to the ground, you where an accident, I'm ashamed to call you my daughter or to even have you as my daughter!." my father exclaimed hateful and the most hateful glare I've ever received in my short life, I stood there glaring hatefully at my dad but I dropped the glare and smiled then my face and eye held no emotion what so ever.

I then looked at my mother who looked chocked at my father, "why are you saying those things to our daughter, how dear you speak to our only daughter." my mother said shocked witch switch to anger, my mother then shoved passed my father and came to me with open arms, I smiled softly opened my arms and stepping into my mothers warm comforting embracement, 'oh mother I missed you so!." I whispered into my mothers ear, but our embracement was cute short when my father pulled my mother out of my arms, "your not welcome here now leave before I kill you wolf!." my father spat keeping my mother behind him, the others in the group started calling out stuff like 'demon wolf be gone' or 'leave us alone you drought destruction' they all called out to get rid of me I stepped back and smiled sadly at them all, 'so be it father!." I blank but deep voice I looked at him in the eye blankly, 'bye mother!.", I then disappeared back in my den, I collapsed onto my knees with a clank because of the armor on my legs, I hugged my sides and cried, I sat there crying for awhile.

I stood to my feet undoing my armor and put it back in the mall cave in the wall of my den, I once I had finished undressing I transformed into my wolf form, 'I better go hunting and feed Tukina and her puppies for Shatori, I wounder how he his?.' I thought to myself as I left my den, I trotted off in a random direction, 'hmm, I wounder where that demon Rabbit is?.' I snickered to myself. I spotted a 'normal' rabbit, I crouched low ready to lunge at the rabbit, I waited for the right moment the rabbit moved to a patch that suited it's likings, I sprung at the rabbit and bit down on his small body killing it in seconds, I picked it up with my mouth then trotted into direction of Shatori's den. I continued on my trail to Shatori den.

I came to this hill and continued up to the top, I looked at the horizon as the sun started to get closer to setting pass the mountains in the distance. I sat on my hing legs and dropped the rabbit to the ground at I looked into the blue sky seeing birds dancing in the sky's, I in haled a deep breath then howled into the sky, I lowered my head, a single tear slid form my eye into my silky coat and disappeared into the many hairs on my wolfy fury cheek, I picked up the rabbit and stood from my siting position, I made my way carefully down the mountain, I caught sight of a shadowy figure, I growled threateningly, I knew exactly what it was, "just leave me alone you freak!." I growled and trotted off towards Shatori's den, I picked up my pace I knew that sick evil rabbit was following close behind me, I stopped at the den and dropped the rabbit down to Tukina and the cubes. I smirked as I could feel the evil rabbit coming towards me from behind, as the evil rabbit go close enough and was about to jump on me.

I telerported, back to my den, 'their is something wrong with that rabbit and if push comes to shove I'll have no chose but to kill the evil rabbit, I trotted to the back of my den and transformed back into my human form, I grabbed my shirt and pants, I pulled my shirt on and slid my pants on, I pulled out my ocarina, I walked to the entrance of my den and jumped down on to the next boulder and the other then landed softly on the grass, I walked to the waterfall that was next to the lake.

I forced my charkra into the base of my feet since I didn't bother with my ninja sandals I walked up a tree that was half hanging off into the waterfall and half in the ground, I walked along a branch that was reaching out to the waterfall. I sat down on the branch I moved so I was comfortable, I pursed my lips and brought my ocarina to my lips and started blowing a soft choone into the wind, a soft wind blow and sent my hair flying around me as I played the ocarina softly.

I soothing tune was interrupted by a scream in the direction of my old clan, I stood from my siting position on the branch, I hear some more screaming, I took off my shirt and slid my pants off leaving them in the tree I placed my ocarina in my clothing and left them near the base off the trees branch, I hopped off the branch flipping in mid air I straightened myself as I came closer to the water, diving perfectly as the cold water encased my warm body turning it cold, I transformed and doggy paddled to the bank of the lake, once I pulled myself to shore, I shook my body shaking off some of the water I took off in a gallop. When I got to the hill I looked in horror as the evil Rabbit was taring up the children off my old clan to shreds.

Women screaming in pain and horror watching their children being eaten alive and their was nothing they could do there was no worriers in the clan anymore or men for that matter and father was useless cause of his old age, I growled threateningly, I dolted forward from a top of the hill, I used all my power to fly down the hill, I used my charkra to speed me up I leaped in the way of a child that was paralyzed with fear as the evil rabbit was about to rip into him, the rabbit bit into my side as I just for in the way in time to save the child, I yelped out in pain, the rabbit bit down harder braking two of my ribs, I used my wind charkra to slice at the rabbit witch cute him deeply in the side, the rabbit dropped me.

I whimpered landing on a rock, I stood to my paws, the child was gone now his mother saved him, I growled threateningly blood dripping from the two huge bit marks in both my sides, this rabbit ain't exactly small in fact it's huge, I just noticed the color of the rabbit, black all over with a red strip starting from his nose that leads down to his fluffy cotton tale his paws have red socks and long claws sticking out from his paws with blood dripping from the tips, the rabbit was licking his wound made from my wind charkra, he turned to face me I studied his facile features, he has scars all over his face one of his eyes were missing leaving a hole where his eyes suppose to be and by the looks of it he didn't bother closing the his eye cause it was wide open and you could see that it was dried out and a reddish brown color his nose was cute up his right ear was torn and his left was missing hunks of flesh and patches of fur, "I will not allow you to harm these or any other children or people!." I growled threateningly, "haha and what are you going to do about that hu?." the rabbit chuckled evilly, "I still haven't forgotten about you my dear, I most certainly wont kill you!." the rabbit explained as he went to move around me I hoped in his way.

"then I'll kill you, I would rather die then be your mate and if you wont leave children and people alone then I have no chose but to kill you!." I stated threateningly my hackles raised my teeth bearing as I stood between the evil rabbit and my old clan that I am no longer aloud to do back to. "why protect them when they kicked you out, so be it I don't you a pathetic wolf girl to mate with!." the evil rabbit exclaimed calmly, "I don't care if they kicked me out or not I don't need them not now not ever besides that is no of your concern anyway, fine I'm ready enough talking more action!." I explained threateningly, me and the evil thing flow at each other, I bit down hard on the rabbit's nose as he scratched me with his claws, as me and the evil thing as I like to call him went rolling around in the dirt biting and crawling at each other, blood splattered the road and the grass as we went rolling into the forest leaving a blood trail behind us, (you know the sound when dogs/wolves fight they whimper growl yelp and make weird sounds well that is what Aira sounds like as she is fighting with the evil thing, rabbits squeak).

**Review comment and follow please C:.**  
**My first cliffhanger I'm proud of myself :D.**  
**My family problems have and are growing dramatically and I'm jumping in and out of writers blocks and I have school breathing down my neck! -_-'.**  
**Thank you all for being so patient with me and thank you all for your support!^.^.**


End file.
